TOGETHER
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: FORMER DEATH EATER, MARCUS FLINT GETS HIS OLD LIFE BACK. THINGS FROM THE PAST STILL HAUNT HIM. PART TWO OF SECOND CHANCE. THIS ONE ALLOWS AT LOT OF ROOM FOR CREATIVE THINKING.


Together

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them. Natalia and Haley are my characters and the plot is mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: this is a sequel to Second Chance. This is unedited and hasn't been looked at since January.

Gene: Drama, Angst, Mystery and Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Time period: Marcus is now twenty-five years old. Katie is twenty-three. Haley is twenty-one. Natalia is twenty-seven.

Bold: Flashback

Date Completed: January 9, 2010

The lone figure stood on top of the hill. He looked down at the small town that stood at the bottom of the hill. The lights looked light tiny fireflies. The Muggles were safely in bed, clueless. They didn't know about battles of the future or what was to come.

"You just wait," the figure said. "There's a battle coming and you won't be ready for it. It's time to go back, back to where it all began."

And the lone figure disappeared.

Many miles away Marcus Flint woke with a start. He ran his hand over his face. It had been nearly four years since he had gotten out of Azkaban. Now, all the traces of jail had disappeared. He looked like his old self.

Well, sort of.

He looked at his newly wedded wife who was lying sound asleep next to him. She looked like an angel. So peaceful and innocent. He really loved her.

Marcus got out of bed. He needed to get ready to go to the pitch. He played center Chaser for the Falmouth Falcons. He was just pulling on his gray T-shirt when Katie woke up.

"Marcus is it time for you to go already?" she asked sleepily.

He put on his T-shirt and reached for his boots. "Yeah. I hate early practices."

Katie touched his cheek and kissed him. "There's no surprise. You never did like getting up early. However, if I remember correctly, at certain someone always scheduled practices when they were captain before dawn."

Marcus pulled on his right boot. "Well, I was young and stupid."

"You still are."

Marcus stood up. "Not funny."

They kissed again and Marcus Disapparited.

Oliver Wood could knock Flint over the head. He had stolen Katie from him again. Only this time he had made her his bride.

And Flint was a former Death Eater. Death Eaters never change their ways. He really was supposed to be in jail still.

"And he should be!" Oliver screamed at his vacant flat.

He poured himself a glass of butterbeer and got ready for the pitch. Maybe Quidditch could take his mind off of losing Katie.

Natalia Woods looked around her shop in Knockturn Alley. For two solid days no one had been in. Knockturn Alley was almost a ghost town. There was hardly anything here anymore.

She sighed and looked out the window. There wasn't even anyone walking down the street. She reached up and turned the sign, so that it read closed.

"No point in sitting here wasting my time here," Natalia said to herself.

She had lost Marcus to Katie Bell. She kind of figured that it would happen sometime but when it did it was still a shock. She had been out with a few people but none of them was right for her.

Natalia had a sister in Australia. Maybe it was time to visit her. Yeah, that's what she would do. She needed to get out of Britain.

Haley never seemed to hang out at Marcus's house anymore. She was busy training to be a curse breaker. Next week she would going to Japan for a year to study.

She would miss Marcus but being newlywed he would rather spend his time with Katie. And she was getting tried of being around them.

Leaving wasn't as hard as she thought that it would be. She knew that this day was coming and she was ready for it. She was ready to go her own way. This was her life and she was going to live it her way.

Harry Potter was on the job. Nothing could go wrong. 'Cept this wasn't real. This was school. And the thing he was chasing wasn't really real. Okay it was real, but it was a test.

Harry ran out of the forest. He was gaining on the "Death Eater". He could see him. He was getting closer.

Derrick stepped out of the trees, holding a stop watch. "You need to be faster."

Harry was panting. "What'd you mean?"

"If this was real, you would have lost the capture and possibly your life. And the lives of many others."

Harry looked up at Derrick. "But it wasn't."

"Potter, it's always real. That should be no surprise to you."

Harry stared Derrick down.

"What about all that stuff you did at Hogwarts? So far I haven't saw any of that. Where's that Harry Potter at? You'd better find him or you're never going to make it as an Auror."

Harry walked out of the forest and disappeared.

"Wimp," Derrick said aloud.

Katie felt funny. No, she didn't feel funny, she felt sick. She ran to the trash can and threw up. She body was trying to tell her something. She knew what this could possibly be. There was only one answer.

She was going to have a baby.

A little wave of joy raced through her body. She was going to be a mother. She had always wanted to be one. Every since her older brother's, Derek, had had a baby, she's wanted one. Marcus was going to be a father.

Katie could just see the three of them going to Quidditch matches. Her mother will want the baby at all times. Haley could baby-sit when she is home. Katie and her two sisters could dress it up. Katie and Marcus will make sure that the baby had the best of everything. She hoped that it would be a girl but Marcus would probably want a boy. It was really a shame that he didn't have any family.

She froze. She had completely forgotten about telling Marcus.

She found a piece of paper and a quill and ink.

Marcus,

I am going to have a baby! You're going to be a father!

I didn't mean to bother you. I just had to tell you. I'm so excited.

Love ya'

Katie

She didn't know if she should send it or not. Maybe she should wait until he got home? Nah.

She went up to the attic and found Marcus's owl, Falcon. He was up in the rafters. She called hum down, tied the letter to his leg, and sent him off. She watched him disappear into the sunny sky.

Now, all she had to do was wait. *** Marcus pulled on a shirt and shorts. He was hot and tried. There was only three more hours of practice.

The team had welcomed him back after he got out of jail. Much of the team had been in jail and many were still there. However, things seemed different. He didn't like the way people looked at him. He knew that people didn't trust him and he didn't blame them for not, but was in necessary to stare. Everyone stared at him. He was still getting hate mail. He didn't open much mail now; Kingsley was making sure it was under surveillance for him. Letters had tried to curse Marcus way to many times.

He looked out the small window and saw two owls flying toward him. One of them was his own owl, Falcon. However, he didn't know the other one. The owls landed on his messy desk. Marcus seized the letter off of Falcon, tore it open and read it.

Katie was going to have a baby. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know how this had happened. Well, he did, but he didn't expect it so soon.

He rummaged around for a quill and ink. He wrote on the bottom of Katie's note.

Katie,

I'll talk to you at home. There's another owl here and I still have to run.

Marcus

Marcus looked at the other owl. He didn't know if he should open it. Kingsley had told him not to open letters from owls that he didn't recognize. He looked at it. He was going to hear it anyway. It was a Howler. The Howler was already smoking; it was going to explode any second.

"MARCUS FLINT,

I HATE YOU! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU STOLE MY WORLD! AND YET PEOPLE STILL FORGIVE YOU! YOU SHOULD STILL BE IN JAIL! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER DISGACED PERSON WHO NO ONE WANTS!"

And it went up in flames.

Marcus looked at the pile of ashes. "You're going to have to do better," he said. "I've had worse."

He slammed his locker door shut. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. He liked being free. However, he wasn't completely free. He was still on probation for another year. In exchange for getting out of Azkaban early, he had to serve three years of probation and contact the Ministry everyday. He didn't like it but it was better than sitting in a prison cell.

He looked up at the clock. He had a few hours of practice left. After practice, he had to go see Kingsley and the rest of the Order and talk to Katie. He really didn't want to due either one of those.

**Natalia looked at him and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat for a moment. "I just wanted to see if you were alright." **

**Marcus kissed the top of her head. "**_**Sure**_** you did. Now what do you really want?"**

**She looked him in the eye. "I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you go to jail." **

"**Natalia, the Dark Lord controls the Ministry and most of the world," Marcus told her. **

**He walked over to the window and she followed him. It was raining again. "Do you really believe that the Dark Lord will be in power for much longer?" **

**Marcus put his hands on the window seal. "No." **

"Marcus," Kingsley snapped at him.

Marcus jerked out of his daydream. "What?'

"Have you been paying one bit of attention to one word I've said?'

Marcus looked at Kingsley. This man was the only thing keeping him out of jail. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I want you and Harry to go to the north. The rest of us will cover everything else. All you have to do is make sure that no one escapes that way."

Marcus nodded. The Order was going after Death Eaters. They were getting ready to attack a place that was believed to be a hiding place. They had questioned him for hours about this place. Expect, the Order had a problem. Marcus hadn't been in contact with the Death Eaters for two or three years.

"Where's Potter at?" Marcus asked. He really didn't want to work with Harry Potter.

"He's waiting on you."

"Off course." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"And that's what got you in jail," Kingsley replied.

Marcus stopped. "What did?"

"Your attitude."

"No, that wasn't it. It was the fact that the Dark Lord doesn't know what he was doing."

"That's why we pulled you out of jail. I like the why you think. You see things that others don't see. Plus, you're not afraid to tell people when they are wrong."

Marcus grinned. He reminded Kingsley so much of Brad. _If only he was alive… then this probably wouldn't have happened. _

Marcus looked up at the bright sky. It almost blinded him. He hated it when people praised him. It made him feel, well he didn't really know. All he knew was that he didn't like the feeling.

No surprise there.

Natalia heard a knock on the front door of her shop. She looked up at the clock. It was 7:00 p.m. This was an odd time for people to be visiting her shop.

She walked over to the door. Slowly, she opened the door. On the other side of the door there was something there.

Something black.

Something with its face covered.

It pulled back its mask and Natalia screamed.

A jet of green light shot out of its wand and Natalia hit the floor.

Dead.

Murdered in Knockturn Alley. *** Marcus and Harry stared up at the tall, gloomy mansion in front of them. Harry had some doubts about this place. He certainly did not trust Marcus. In fact, he thought that the other man was some sort of a nutcase.

"Are you sure that this is it?" Harry inquired.

Marcus looked back up at the mansion. "I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Potter, are you doubting me?"

"Yes. I mean, you did just spend a year in jail for illegal activities." Harry looked Marcus in the eye. "What exactly did you do for Voldemort?'

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "You know, just the usual."

"Which was?"

Marcus pulled his wand out of his robes. "Muggle torturing." He laughed as Harry's face paled.

"You _tortured _Muggles?" Harry asked in a high pitched voice.

"Um, yeah. We're not here to discuss my past."

Harry had forgotten about the mission that they had to do. "Right."

Both of the young men looked back up at the mansion. The mansion was one of those places that people avoided. Strange things happened in this place. People went in, but they never came out. This mansion held some of the Dark Lord's most precious secrets; secrets that even his Death Eaters didn't know about.

Marcus had only been here once. And that was with Bellatrix. The Dark Lord had sent them to get something. However, he didn't tell them what they were after.

Even today, he didn't know what they had went after.

Bellatrix had just walked into a room on the third floor. (He thought that it was a bedroom.) She had looked around for a moment or two. Then, she walked over to one of the dressers and pulled out a package. It was small enough to fit in her hand. Then, she motioned for Marcus to follow her. And they left without saying a word to each other.

Two days later, Marcus was arrested.

**Marcus looked down at his sister's sleeping form. She was stirring and within a few minutes she was awake. The moment he saw her eyes open, Marcus clamped his hand over her month so that she wouldn't say anything. After a few minutes he took his hand off of her mouth. **

"**Marcus, what the heck?" Haley snapped. **

"**Do you promise to do what I tell you to do?" Marcus said in a harsh whisper. **

**Haley nodded. **

**He kicked the rug at the foot of her bed back and pulled open a trapdoor. There was a secret staircase that went between the walls of the house. It came out in the woods behind the house. **

"**Go down here and stay there until dawn," Marcus commended her. **

"**Why? What's going on?"**

"**I'm not sure but do as I tell you to." **

**Marcus hugged her then shoved her down the door. Haley touched his cheek and kissed his forehead. She had tears in her eyes. **

"**Be careful," she said as he closed the door. **

**He looked at the place were his sister had just been. It was now time for him to face his own destiny. **

**The bedroom door flew open and a dozen Aurrors jumped on him. They wrestled him to the ground and put him in chains. **

Harry looked nervously up at the mansion. He took a deep breath.

"Just standing here and looking at it isn't going to get us very far," Marcus commented.

"I know."

"Are you ready?"

Before Harry could answer, Marcus started up the path. Marcus pushed the old, rotten door open. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that Harry was eyeing the place up. Marcus grinned; he remembered all to well that feeling when one first saw the house. The house made one feel like there was a herd of dementors just waiting for them inside the door.

He ran his fingers over the pealing wall paper. It was pealing worse than he remembered it. Marcus looked up at the cobwebs that were littered the walls. He looked around and saw that Harry was still standing in the entryway. He rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you coming Potter?" Marcus inquired.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm right behind you."

"Sure, you are."

"_And this was the man who killed the Dark Lord_," Marcus thought._ "Must have been nothing, but pure, dumb luck." _

Harry stepped in the house and stood behind Marcus. Marcus knew that Harry had no intention on being the leader in this case. This house was full of pure evil, pure Dark Magic. One could feel it as they entered this house. One knew that once in there was no way out.

Marcus looked over his right shoulder. He had to make sure that Harry was still standing. He didn't want the boy passing out on the job. He knew that he would be the one who would get blamed for it.

"Still with me?" Marcus asked the other man.

"Yeah. Just so you know I'm the one who's supposed to be watching you, not the other way around."

"Are you sure about that?"

Harry stopped and gave Marcus a dirty look. "I don't know how Kingsley puts up with your sarcasm."

Marcus stared up at the ceiling. "Because he has to."

"Why?"

"Just because!" he snapped. "Now come on."

Harry did not understand Marcus a all. One minute he was fine, then the next his temper was out of control. He was like a bomb waiting to go off. Yet, here he was following him around. The man was lunatic.

And Harry was pretty sure that is wasn't from Azkaban.

Harry studied Marcus's back. He didn't look like he'd been with the dementors for a year. He never really had the dead, lost look in his eyes like Sirius had had. He never was overly thin. In fact, Marcus looked like he had lost weight recently, but it didn't make sense. He had been out of Azkaban for almost two years.

Whatever. It was Marcus Flint. Sometimes, most of the time, it was hard to tell about him. *** Katie sat at the dinning room table. She couldn't help but glance up at the clock every few seconds. Marcus was late again. She sighed. She understood that the Order needed information and Dark objects to finish off the Death Eaters, but did they really need him everyday, every second.

She stood up as she heard the faint pop of him Apparating into the living room. She heard his soft footsteps as he emerged in the doorway.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Kingsley sent me with Potter," he said. He walked over to her and kissed her.

She returned his kiss. "For what?"

"Some kind of papers from the Riddle place."

Katie stepped away from him. "What kind of papers?"

"I don't know. Something about a supposed murder plot on Potter."

"There's always one."

"I know."

She looked out the large window that covered the entire back of house. There was a mist coming off of the lake that was below the house. "Did you get them?"

Marcus nodded. "Potter was freaking out though."

"Why?"

"The way he acted, you'd think he'd never been around Dark Magic."

Marcus went over to Katie and placed his hand on her stomach. She looked up at him and smiled. His chocolate his softened. He really did have pretty eyes.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too."

Katie leaned against him. For now everything was on hold. All that mattered was them, everything else could wait. She grabbed his hand and lead him out. ***

Kinsley held the papers that Marcus and Harry had retrieved for him. The papers appeared to be about fifty years old. The pages were yellowing and the ink was fading. He couldn't believe that they had gotten them that easy. He expected them to have trouble. In fact, seemed almost to easy. It seemed sort of like a trap.

Then it dawned on him. It was a trap. Someone out there was trying to kill them.

Katie looked over at Marcus's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. In this form, she saw the sixteen year old that she had feel in love with. It was like they were teenagers and seeking around after hours trying to avoid Filch again.

She touched his cheek. He woke to her touch.

"What?" he said. He wasn't fully awake yet.

"Nothing," Katie whispered. She leaned into him.

"Did you wake me up to look at me?"

She laughed. "No."

Marcus raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "It's probably because I'm so pretty."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Did you just call yourself pretty 'cause you must be dreaming."

"Then what are you?"

"Beautiful."

"Now you're the one that's joking."

The lone figure sat at the bar. He ignored the happy, dancing people are him. He wanted to join them, but he couldn't.

He couldn't believe that she was with him. He always believed that he stood a chance with her, but now she was married to him. Now he wanted her, but he couldn't have her.

He signaled the barman for another drink. Once he got it, he drunk away the pain of losing.

"Katie, I'll always love you," Oliver Wood muttered. "Flint, you'd better take care of her or I'll personally kill you."

He was admitting defeat. Now, it was time for him to move on with his life. *** Kingsley paced the length of his office. He needed to see Marcus ASAP. He had sent an owl to his house half-an-hour ago. However, the owl had to fly below Tinsworth and west of Falmouth. He wished that the younger man lived closer to London.

He looked up at the clock. Forty-five minutes had passed now.

"Come on, Marcus," Kingsley said aloud.

Fifteen minutes later, his fireplace turned green and a tall figure stepped into his office. He watched as Marcus dusted the soot off of his robes.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Did you see any sign of any thing usual at the Riddle House?"

Marcus sat down on a chair. "It's a Death Eater house. There was a lot of creepy things in there. So, what do you mean by usual?"

Kingsley sat down across from Marcus. "Did you feel like someone was there?"

"No, but Potter was freaking out?" He paused for a moment. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Because it seemed almost to easy for you to get these papers." Kingsley held up the papers. "These contain all of the Death Eaters most protective secrets."

Marcus thought for a minute. "You're right. They were just lying on a desk in the south wing study. Who leaves that kind of information out in plain sight and why?"

"I think you already know the answer."

Marcus thought for a minute. "It's a trap. They're trying to kill someone, but who?"

Kingsley looked Marcus in the eye. "You."

"Why?"

"Because you've been found out." "How?"

Kingsley stood up. "Someone must have went though your files. I didn't write down that you spent a year in Canada, instead of jail like everyone believed."

"My schooling was on there wasn't it? You gave the Weasley's a false file, didn't' you?"

"Yes."

Marcus stood up. "Now what?"

"The Order will hid you and Katie."

"What about Haley?"

"Can you track her down?" Kingsley looked at Marcus for an answer. Marcus nodded. "Then, get her here soon and she can go with you."

"When do we go into hiding?"

"As soon as possible." Kingsley was surprised that how much Marcus acted like his father, Brad. "Your parents would have been proud of you."

"Because I'm an Auror?"

"They just would."

The office door banged over and their was a wave of darkness. When it cleared both Kingsley and Marcus were in the tight grip of four hooded figures.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way," one of the hooded hissed. "It's your choice. Only one of you here is going to die, however if you give us any trouble both of you will die."

The one who had just spoken pulled out his wand. He took a step toward Marcus. "Now, how many more of your friends must die for you?"

Marcus looked wide eyed at him. He didn't say anything.

"Now are you going to open you robes and shirt up or am I?"

Marcus looked at Kingsley. Kingsley could tell that he was scared. He was afraid for his life. He knew that Marcus wanted to live. Kingsley sighed. "Marcus, do it," he whispered.

"You'd better listen to your friend or we'll kill your pretty wife," the hooded man said.

Marcus gave Kingsley a frightened look and did as he was told. He was shaking so bad that he could barely get the buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. When he was done, the hooded figure walked over to him and placed his wand on Marcus's bare chest.

"This is what you get for betraying us," the man whispered in Marcus's ear. "Goodbye."

There was a flash of green light and the light in Marcus's eyes left. The men, who were holding him, let him go.

Kingsley could do nothing for him. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. It seemed like hours pasted as Marcus sunk to the floor instead of seconds.

Marcus Flint was dead before he hit the floor.

_**I'll let you decide what really happened. Was Marcus a Death Eater or not? Was he a "good guy?" I'd love to hear your theories. **_


End file.
